Bonne Fée
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: Arthur Kirkland vive entregado a su trabajo y cree que todo en su ordenada vida está bajo control, hasta que un misterioso personaje amenaza con ensuciar el buen nombre de su empresa. Los parisinos la llaman La Bonne Fée... [Contribución al Evento FrUK Entente Cordiale 2015 creado por la comunidad Fruk-me-bastard]
1. Capítulo 1: Una molesta contrariedad

**¡Feliz evento de la Entente Cordiale 2015!** Estoy muy entusiasmada con este evento. Aquí va mi contribución: **Bonne Fée**. Es el primer fic AU que escribo. Los que me seguís sabéis que me va más lo histórico, pero la temática del evento de este año eran precisamente los Universos Alternativos, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar algo distinto :D

Esta historia está basada en un AU recientemente creado por Himaruya y conocido en el fandom como "Magical Strike" (aunque el nombre del prompt era "Magical Girl France"). En este AU, Francis es un "francés barbudo normal y corriente" que de vez en cuando se transforma en una Magical Girl que promueve huelgas y defiende los derechos de la ciudadanía frente a las malvadas megacorporaciones... a su peculiar estilo. Arthur, por su parte, es un trabajador de alto rango (o como dicen en Japón, "salaryman") cuyo objetivo es detener por cualquier medio a Magical Strike. En medio aparecen otros personajes, como un sufrido turista japonés que siempre sufre los efectos de las huelgas y un "super-fuerte" compañero de trabajo de origen holandés... Para complicarlo todo, aparece en escena un joven norteamericano con pintas de estrella emo juvenil y que en realidad es ¡el hijo del dueño de la empresa! Por suerte, justo en el momento en el que Magical Strike se enfrenta a su enemigo más peligroso, parece que él y Salaryman se convierten en aliados...

Eso es todo lo que puede sacarse de las tiras de Himaruya... poco más que el esquema de una historia. Pero, ¿qué historia? ¿Cuál es el transfondo de esos personajes: qué impulsa a Francis a luchar, y por qué Arthur se enfrenta a él? ¿Por qué unen sus fuerzas al final, y por qué Alfred es el "malvado"? Este fic intenta responder a todas esas preguntas y algunas otras.

Espero que os guste. ¡Feliz mes FrUK!

(Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a Axiul - axiul . tumblr . com).

* * *

"**¿Quién puede vivir sin **_**féerie**_**, sin un poco de fantasía?"  
**(Georges Méliès (1861-1938), cineasta y mago francés)

**Capítulo 1: Una molesta contrariedad**

Arthur Kirkland estaba enamorado de Francia.

O al menos, eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo cada mañana, mientras desayunaba huevos revueltos, bacon y alubias cocidas al son de la edición matutina del noticiario de la BBC en su apartamento de la rue Gustave Courbet, en el decimosexto distrito de París.

A decir verdad, no fue el amor sino la necesidad lo que en principio le hizo cruzar el canal desde su Londres natal. Pero ahora, después de diez años de convivencia pacífica, podía decirse que Arthur había llegado a apreciar las bondades del país que lo acogía. Con reservas, claro.

El británico lanzó un breve vistazo a su reloj de pared a través de sus gafas, apuró su Earl Grey y terminó de ajustarse la corbata. Un rápido cepillado de dientes y estuvo listo para enfrentarse a una nueva y desafiante jornada laboral.

El sol que comenzaba a filtrarse perezoso entre los visillos de su comedor hacía presagiar que haría un buen día. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su apartamento y bajar las escaleras del número 26. Su edificio contaba ya con casi cien años, pero se encontraba bien conservado, como el resto de edificios de la calle.

Arthur volvió a revisar la hora en su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que había salido con tiempo de sobra. Satisfecho, se detuvo en la _boulangerie_ de la esquina con la intención de comprar un croissant como tentempié para la oficina. Algo de sentido gourmet debía habérsele contagiado en los últimos años, porque hasta alguien como él podía notar la diferencia entre un croissant artesano y otro de la máquina expendedora.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la _boulangerie_ estaba cerrada a cal y canto sin ninguna explicación más que el pequeño cartel que leía _fermé_ al otro lado del cristal. Era extraño, pensó Arthur para sí, porque la dueña del local solía abrir hasta en Navidad. Esperando que no le hubiera sucedido nada grave a la panadera que cubría la demanda de toda su calle, Arthur reemprendió su camino con resignación.

Al ir acercándose a la estación Victor Hugo, comenzó a notar algo raro a su alrededor. La gente parecía más susceptible y el tráfico estaba peor que nunca. ¿Era simplemente otro día más en el caótico París, o...?

Cuando llegó al pie de su boca de metro y la encontró cerrada y empapelada de carteles, la duda se resolvió en un instante. Claro, como ha podido olvidarlo.

Aquel martes era jornada de huelga.

Arthur Kirkland estaba enamorado de Francia, la mayor parte del tiempo. Había días en los que la nación gala se volvía una amante difícil, sobre todo si uno se empeñaba en vivir en su corazón.

Su trabajo no quedaba muy lejos de allí. En días normales, Arthur podía llegar a la oficina en media hora, y eso era todo un lujo en una urbe como París. Sin embargo, sin metro el camino duraba casi una hora. Y Arthur odiaba..., no, _deploraba_ con todo su ser llegar tarde. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la jornada de huelga? Tal vez si le diera por escuchar alguna que otra vez las noticias locales en lugar de la BBC... Pero en fin, ya no tenía remedio. Arthur frunció el ceño y resopló, y fue como si con el aire que exhalaba se estuviera escapando todo su buen humor.

Estaba a punto de marcharse de mala gana cuando una figura que se movía nerviosa e indecisa alrededor de la boca de metro llamó su atención. Llevaba un atuendo tan típico de turista que parecía sacado de un sketch de la televisión. Su rostro quedaba oculto por un enorme plano de la ciudad que tenía extendido ante él. Estaba claro que aquella persona tampoco tenía la huelga de transportes entre sus planes.

Arthur sintió algo de lástima. Él también había sido, no hacía tanto, un muchacho extraviado en una ciudad tan hostil como ostentosa. Además, de todas formas ya llegaba tarde, y tenía claro que ningún estirado parisino iba a pararse a mirar dos veces a un turista perdido, así que tendría que encargarse él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El turista bajó el plano y un atribulado rostro de corte oriental se asomó por encima de él. Al principio le costó tanto articular palabra que Arthur casi se sintió culpable por haberle preguntado.

— Ahm... no metro... —contestó el otro, señalando la entrada cerrada y luego su propio mapa.

Arthur se le acercó un poco más, y de repente tuvo una idea.

— ¿Mejor en inglés? —preguntó. En seguida se sintió satisfecho al ver cómo se iluminaba el rostro del turista al reconocer un idioma que le era algo más familiar. Arthur estaba casi seguro, por su aspecto, de que era japonés.

— ¡Sí, inglés! —exclamó—. Tengo que el coger metro, pero... está cerrado.

—Ya. Hoy es día de huelga —explicó Arthur lentamente en su lengua natal—. Por desgracia, es posible que muchas otras atracciones turísticas también estén cerradas. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

—Hmmm... —el turista buscó algo en su enorme plano, casi peleándose con él—. El... el arco.

— ¿Quiere ver el Arco del Triunfo?

El japonés negó con la cabeza y señala en el plano un punto muy al oeste de la ciudad.

—_Défense._

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Arthur, contento de que al menos algo en ese día no saliera del revés—. Entonces vamos al mismo lugar. Acompáñeme, hay una ruta en autobús y con suerte al menos ofrecerán servicios mínimos.

El japonés hizo lo que Arthur le decía y lo siguió, claramente aliviado. Eso hizo que Arthur recuperase la sonrisa durante un instante. Le daba la impresión de que su acompañante tenía que contenerse para no abrazarlo allí mismo.

* * *

A la hora normal de llegada a la oficina aún estaban tomando el autobús. El único consuelo de Arthur era pensar que el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo se estaría encontrando con los mismos problemas para llegar. En cierto momento del viaje había decidido entablar conversación con el turista, aunque solo fuera por pensar en otra cosa. Comenzó por lo más obvio, que era preguntarle el motivo de su visita a una zona principalmente de negocios como era La Défense.

—Escribo guías turísticas para mi empresa. Luego ellos las convierten en aplicación para el móvil— explicó el japonés—. La Défense no es lugar conocido para el turismo, ¡pero interesante! Quiero incluirlo. ¿Usted trabaja allí?

—Así es— asintió Arthur—. Trabajo para una compañía que diseña mobiliario urbano. No es tan emocionante como...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque el autobús frenó de súbito y tanto él como su acompañante salieron prácticamente despedidos de sus asientos. Una vez que hubo recolocado sus gafas, Arthur se asomó por la ventana. Sus ojos se encontraron con cientos de personas ocupando la calle con pancartas mientras gritaban consignas.

El autobús no podía avanzar más, y a Arthur le hervía la sangre por momentos. Caminó hasta la zona frontal del autobús y se dirigió al conductor con gesto preocupado.

— ¿No puede hacer nada? —preguntó.

El conductor se dignó a volver su mirada hacia él por un momento y respondió con parsimonia.

—Los manifestantes han cortado la calle, señor. Como comprenderá, no voy a atropellarles. Esperaremos a que terminen de pasar.

—Estupendo. Ahora sí que llegaré tarde al trabajo —murmuró Arthur con frustración, lo bastante alto como para que el conductor pudiera escucharlo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando todos a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlo con desaprobación.

—Sepa usted que la única razón por la que yo estoy aquí y no ahí abajo con ellos es que alguien tiene que encargarse de los servicios mínimos y me ha tocado a mí por sorteo —replicó el conductor—. Así que si usted ha decidido ser insolidario con el resto de los trabajadores de este país e ignorar la convocatoria, al menos deje a los demás hacer su jornada de huelga en paz.

Arthur apretó los dientes y notó todas las miradas clavadas en él mientras volvía a su asiento sin decir nada.

En el fondo, Arthur Kirkland estaba enamorado de Francia, solo que algunos días...

No. No, borremos eso.

Arthur Kirkland detestaba Francia con toda su alma. Sí, eso es.

* * *

Hoy colgaré los tres primeros capítulos, ya que son bastante breves. A partir de hoy, intentaré actualizar con un capítulo cada semana.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un misterioso grafiti

¡Segundo capítulo!

Arjan von Houten = Países Bajos  
Marie Grimaldi = Mónaco

El resto de nombres utilizados son canon.

(Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a Axiul - axiul . tumblr . com. ¡Si os gusta el fruk deberíais seguirla! :D).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un misterioso graffiti**

Fue un alivio para él cuando por fin pudo cruzar la explanada de La Défense para dirigirse a la torre en la que se encontraban las oficinas de Atlanta Urban Equipments. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba algo más vacío que de costumbre. Aún así, pese a la huelga se notaba bastante actividad a su alrededor, y eso le resultaba reconfortante. La Défense era el corazón económico y financiero de toda Francia; no podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse ni un solo día de descanso.

Durante su corto paseo, Arthur reflexionó sobre su altercado con el conductor de autobús y se sintió incomprendido. Él no era un mal ciudadano. No tendría nada en contra de las huelgas si los que las hicieran encontraran otra manera de protestar aparte de hacerles la vida imposible a los demás. Y de todas formas, probablemente nadie en las oficinas de Atlanta UE iba a faltar hoy a su puesto de trabajo, de modo que la jornada de Arthur por fin comenzaría a cobrar algo de normalidad.

No es que a él le cayeran especialmente bien sus jefes. No era ningún secreto que de un tiempo a esta parte habían estado aficionándose a los recortes de personal. Con semejante panorama y sus superiores dejando caer claramente que quien faltara a su trabajo sería el próximo en estar en el punto de mira, Arthur dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros se hubiera atrevido a adherirse a la huelga. Pero en fin, el dueño de la empresa estaba en su derecho de pedir algo de lealtad a sus empleados, ¿no?

Las oficinas de Atlanta UE ocupaban los diez primeros pisos de una torre rascacielos de tamaño medio, con respecto a las demás. Toda ella estaba recubierta de cristaleras que brillaban como un espejo con la luz del sol y reflejaban el insípido color del hormigón en los días nublados. A Arthur le agradaba en ambos casos.

Al acercarse a la entrada, pudo ver que un grupo de gente se arracimaba a su alrededor. Siempre pidiendo disculpas (no fuera nadie a pensar que él no era un caballero), Arthur consiguió por fin abrirse paso entre el grupo. Todos miraban alternativamente al suelo y a la entrada a la torre y hablaban entre sí, algunos de ellos molestos, otros divertidos, todos ellos curiosos. Arthur miró a sus pies y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Allí, justo a la entrada de sus oficinas, había una enorme pintada en el suelo:

**ATLANTA UE: €$CLAV€$ ! :(**

Las mismas palabras estaban escritas también justo encima de la puerta de entrada, en el cristal normalmente impoluto de la torre. Lo más extraño de todo era que las letras estaban pintadas de color rosa fucsia, rodeadas de corazones y florecillas. El conjunto hubiera parecido sacado del cuaderno de una quinceañera enamorada de no ser por su significado.

Arthur frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de inmediato.

—¡Menuda chorrada! —exclamó para sí mientras pisaba con paso firme sobre la pintada, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lo primero que se encontró fue un atribulado recepcionista al otro lado del mostrador de atención al público.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de ahí fuera? —quiso saber Arthur. Había una parte de su mente que tenía muy buenos modales y en seguida le recordó que aquella no era manera de dar los buenos días. Arthur no solía prestarle mucha atención a esa parte cuando algo lo enervaba de verdad.

El recepcionista lo miró con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros. Aquella mañana llevaba su cabello castaño algo más despeinado de lo que sería deseable para un recepcionista.

—No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar, el tráfico era un infierno esta mañana, y el metro estaba cerrado... Todo el mundo está preguntando y no sé qué decirles, ¿qué hacemos? Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si llega la prensa?

Arthur respiró hondo y se recolocó las gafas con cuidado. Al menos alguien en la empresa tenía que mantener la calma, y si no era él estaba claro que tampoco iba a serlo su compañero.

—Toris, tranquilo —comenzó Arthur. El otro joven lo miraba con la desesperación pintada en sus ojos verdes. Toris era un estupendo recepcionista la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no gestionaba las crisis del todo bien—. Llama a los de la empresa de limpieza, diles que vengan en seguida porque tenemos un encargo de emergencia para ellos. Si llega la prensa, avisa a los de relaciones públicas. De hecho, puedes llamarlos ya para que baje uno de ellos a ayudarte. Es solo una pintada estúpida, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

El joven recepcionista asintió algo más tranquilo, le dio las gracias y volvió a su trabajo. Arthur caminó hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro, presionó de forma automática el botón de la planta cuarta, mientras barruntaba lo peor.

Esperaba sinceramente que el asunto de la pintada se resolviera antes de que llegase a oídos de sus jefes al otro lado del océano. La diferencia horaria jugaba a su favor: con un poco de suerte el graffiti estaría borrado y olvidado antes de que los despertadores comenzaran a sonar en Norteamérica.

Atlanta Urban Equipments no se había llamado siempre así. En sus inicios había sido una empresa francesa fundada a finales del siglo XIX como poco más que una fundición que se dedicaba a fabricar fuentes, bancos y farolas de hierro forjado para las calles del París de la _Belle Époque_. Después de haber sobrevivido dos guerras mundiales y un buen número de recesiones, había acabado rozando la bancarrota durante la crisis de los noventa. Entonces había llegado el rescate norteamericano, y la antigua fundición parisina acabó siendo una filial de la compañía internacional Atlanta UE, con sede en los Estados Unidos.

Arthur había llegado a Atlanta cuando el cambio ya estaba hecho, y tenía muy claro que su puesto se lo debía en gran parte a que el director general de la compañía, el temible Sr. Jones, se había empeñado en _"tener en París a alguien que sepa hablar inglés como es debido en lugar de esa legua de mariquitas"_, literalmente.

A decir verdad, Arthur había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse callado después de oír aquella frase durante su videoconferencia de bienvenida, unos siete años atrás. Una parte de él se seguía arrepintiendo de no haber salido aquel día por la puerta para no volver a pisar las oficinas de Atlanta nunca más. Pero en fin, si hubiera hecho eso seguramente ahora no tendría un puesto fijo y bien remunerado que le permitía vivir a gusto en una de las capitales más caras del mundo. Quizás incluso habría tenido que volver a Londres y presentarse ante su familia con el rabo entre las patas. Solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.

El timbre que indicaba la llegada a la planta cuarta lo devolvió al presente, que tampoco era del todo agradable. Aunque su trabajo no tenía nada que ver con las relaciones públicas de la empresa, sabía que el director le pediría cuentas a él y a nadie más si el asunto del grafiti llegaba a sus oídos, simplemente porque era con quien mejor se entendía debido al idioma. Decidió que al mediodía llamaría a Toris para preguntarle si ya habían conseguido borrar la pintada.

El despacho de Arthur se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la planta cuarta, y toda la parte superior de la pared que lo aislaba del resto de la planta era en realidad una cristalera, de modo que podía ver en todo momento lo que hacían sus tres subordinados, cuyos escritorios se disponían a su alrededor. Al acercarse a su lugar de trabajo, Arthur encontró exactamente la escena que esperaba. Marie Grimaldi, una muchacha pequeñita y eficiente, había llegado hacía poco. Arthur vio cómo se sentaba en su puesto resoplando y encendía su ordenador de mesa con gesto cansado. Al parecer, el camino hasta la oficina también había sido duro para ella. A su lado, Arjan van Houten ya trabajaba totalmente absorbido en alguna de incomprensibles hojas de cálculo. Seguramente se las habría apañado, Dios sabía cómo, para llegar a tiempo a pesar de todo. El tercer escritorio aún estaba vacío. Arthur no podía decir que le sorprendiera. Conociendo al tercero de sus subordinados, lo más seguro era que aprovechara la excusa de la huelga para escaquearse al menos hasta la hora del café.

Arjan percibió el suave ruido de los pasos de Arthur sobre la moqueta y alzó la mirada de su pantalla por un momento.

—Buenos días, esclavo jefe— saludó con su tono habitual, monótono pero claramente sarcástico. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el comentario. Chasqueó la lengua.

—No me lo recuerdes —contestó Arthur—. Como esto no se solucione pronto, tendré a los americanos pegados al culo en menos que canta un gallo.

Arjan arqueó una ceja.

—No querría estar en tu lugar—. Y con esa simple frase, volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor.

A Arthur le encantaba tener a Arjan en su equipo. Llegaba siempre puntual, hablaba poco, trabajaba mucho y volvía a casa a la hora indicada. Nadie sabía mucho de él, excepto que había nacido en los Países Bajos y que era un fumador empedernido. Lo único que podía reprochársele era que tenía que interrumpir su trabajo cada media hora para echar un pitillo rápido en la terraza. O al menos _hubiera podido_ reprochársele, si no hubiese compensado de sobras su vicio trabajando con la eficiencia y precisión de un relojero.

Marie era mucho más bulliciosa y risueña, pero cumplía con su labor con tesón y una mente aguda, siempre despierta. Si Arthur hubiera tenido que describirla, habría dicho que era el cruce perfecto entre una auténtica nerd y una estrella de Hollywood. Cuando la gente oía por primera vez su apellido, solían bromear y preguntarle si pertenecía a la familia real monegasca. Marie siempre reía y respondía que si así fuera, no seguiría yendo a trabajar a Atlanta Urban Equipments cada mañana. A pesar de todo, Arthur sabía que Marie, el miembro más joven de su equipo, disfrutaba su trabajo.

—¡Arthur, lo siento! No he podido llegar antes— se disculpó Marie en cuanto lo vio llegar. Arthur negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa cansada.

—No te preocupes, estamos todos igual —la tranquilizó—. Hoy está siendo un día de locos.

Con un suspiro, Arthur abrió la puerta de cristal de su despacho. Encendió el ordenador, se sentó en su silla ergonómica, estiró los brazos y el cuello, revisó temas pendientes y se dispuso a aprovechar lo que quedaba de jornada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un idiota desvergonzado

Y vamos con el tercer capítulo, donde por fin aparece un personaje querido por todos ;DDDDD

(Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a Axiul: axiul . tumblr . com)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un idiota desvergonzado**

Tal como Arthur había previsto, el cuarto miembro de su equipo no hizo aparición hasta bien pasadas las diez. Entró en la oficina con sus pasos de pantera despreocupada, dejó su bandolera de cualquier manera sobre la mesa y se sentó como si su silla de trabajo fuera un trono. Arthur no pudo reprimir un bufido al verlo. El recién llegado miró en su dirección y saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Arthur arqueó una ceja y le devolvió el gesto sin especial cariño.

Francis Bonnefoy. Aquel hombre generaba en Arthur sentimientos contradictorios. Era demasiado caótico e informal a la hora de trabajar, pero también creativo, y se le daban bien las personas. Eso era importante teniendo en cuenta que trabajaban en el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Siempre marchaba a su propio ritmo, y jamás se había dignado a tratar a Arthur como lo que en realidad era: su superior. Sabía trabajar en equipo, pero valoraba el criterio de todos en la misma medida. Parecía incapaz de comprender que a veces era Arthur quien tenía que decir la última palabra. No le avergonzaba lo más mínimo pasarse media hora charlando con algún compañero en las narices de Arthur (el escritorio de Francis quedaba justo frente a él), pero al final siempre se las apañaba para entregar el trabajo a tiempo, por lo que Arthur había decidido empezar a pasar por alto su evidente falta de disciplina.

Por otro lado, y por mucho que a Arthur le costara admitirlo, Francis era una persona con la que resultaba agradable pasar el tiempo. Se podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, desde literatura y política hasta el último capítulo del reality show de turno. Parecía estar al tanto de prácticamente todo lo que se movía en la escena cultural de París. Había viajado bastante, y de los lugares que aún no conocía hablaba con aún más pasión que de los que ya había visitado. Era un gourmet recalcitrante y un apasionado del arte. Hubiera parecido un auténtico snob de no ser por su carácter abierto y cercano. Era un abogado de las causas justas, iba en bici al trabajo, separaba su basura, donaba sangre y apagaba todos sus electrodomésticos durante La Hora del Planeta.

Arthur disentía con él en multitud de materias, pero eso hacía que sus debates durante la hora del café fueran apasionantes. Arjan y Marie temían especialmente sus discusiones sobre historia anglo-francesa. Era un tema que a ambos les gustaba, pero resultaba muy curioso ver como cada uno de ellos defendía versiones completamente distintas (y a menudo opuestas) sobre temas como la revolución francesa, la segunda guerra mundial o la ejecución de Juana de Arco. Normalmente, ambos terminaban llevándose las manos a la cabeza y exclamando algo como "¡No puedo creer que te enseñaran eso en la escuela!"

Arthur se divertía, en el fondo. Era una sensación extraña esa de estar deseando que Francis lo sacara de quicio.

Para colmo, Francis contaba con un extraño atractivo que Arthur no había visto en nadie más a lo largo de su vida. De alguna manera, conseguía mantener su cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado a la altura de los hombros sin parecer un hippie. Sus ondas perfectamente peinadas caían con gracia sobre su rostro indudablemente francés: ojos tristes, nariz elegante aunque ligeramente grande, y una sonrisa que siempre reservaba algo más tras ella. Su belleza no era de revista, era de libro: de la misma manera que por muy hermosa que sea la portada de un volumen, cualquiera sabe que para apreciarlo en su totalidad es necesario abrirlo y leer, Francis Bonnefoy era una visión agradable que prometía mucho más detrás de su simple apariencia. Había que verlo moverse, gesticular, hablar y reír para entender de verdad en qué consistía su atractivo.

Francis giró la cabeza con una sonrisa hacia donde Arthur se encontraba, y solo entonces el inglés cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba minutos mirándolo a través del cristal.

_«Mierda.»_

Desvió la mirada hacia su pantalla en seguida y trató de centrarse en el informe inacabado que tenía frente a él. Al instante apareció una notificación de nuevo correo electrónico. Clicó sobre él y vio que era de Francis.

_«¿¡Qué demonios!?»_

¡Estaban sentados a menos de siete metros de distancia! ¿Por qué no movía su perezoso culo francés y venía a hablarle en persona? Siempre estaba haciendo cosas así. Arthur chasqueó la lengua y leyó el contenido del correo.

"Buenos días,

Como bien sabes, todos nos hemos visto obligados a asistir a nuestro puesto de trabajo en esta jornada de Huelga General bajo amenazas veladas por parte de la Dirección de nuestra empresa. Sin embargo me encuentro en el deber, como ciudadano francés, de ejercer mi derecho a la resistencia pasiva y la desobediencia civil (a los británicos quizás os suene la historia de un tal Gandhi. ¿O eso tampoco os lo enseñaron en el colegio?).

Es por ello que debo informarte de que, para mostrar mi descontento y repulsa, he tomado la decisión de pasar el día de hoy contemplando vídeos de gatitos graciosos en youtube. Sin embargo, y en atención al hecho de que tú no eres personalmente responsable de esta situación, te ofrezco mi disponibilidad para cualquier asunto urgente que pueda surgir.

Sin amor,

Francis Bonnefoy  
Formación y Desarrollo Personal – Departamento de Recursos Humanos  
Atlanta UE Paris"

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y estuvo de brazos cruzados frente al escritorio de Francis en cuatro pasos. Francis estaba recostado tranquilamente en su asiento. Se incorporó, pausó el vídeo que estaba viendo y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa cauta. Arthur atacó primero.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Acabas de compararte con Mahatma Gandhi por estar viendo vídeos de gatos?

—Buenos días a ti también, Arthur. No creo haber hecho tal cosa, pero ¿quieres unirte? Apuesto a que nunca has visto un gatito tan genial como este—invitó Francis señalando la pantalla de su ordenador—. El pobre no para de perseguir un puntero láser como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Arthur resopló y puso los brazos en jarras. Este hombre era increíble. En momentos como aquel era mejor claudicar y emplear el tiempo en cosas más fructíferas que intentar razonar con Francis Bonnefoy.

—Me da igual lo que hagas mientras tengas listo el informe sobre procesos de formación para el lunes.

—¡A la orden! —respondió Francis con gravedad fingida, arrancando de nuevo el vídeo.

Arthur volvió a sentarse en su puesto intentando ignorar al idiota que tenía en frente, tarea que se volvía más complicada día tras día. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estampar al tonto de Francis repetidas veces contra su escritorio, y para su desgracia se le ocurrían diversas maneras de hacerlo.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por hoy! La semana que viene colgaré el cuarto capítulo. ¡Se agradecen mucho los reviews! :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Un regalo problemático

¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras reviews! No os imagináis cuánto ánimo me han dado. ¡Y gracias por las correcciones! (Me he reído un montón con lo de "pensó para sí", tienes toda la razón Noebell jajaja orz. No sé en qué estaba yo pensando, pfff). Algunas me gustaría responderlas personalmente por privado, a ver si tengo tiempo. :3c

Anyway! Aquí está el capítulo 4. Cortito, como todos los capítulos de este fic, pero eso me permite ir actualizando cada semana.

¡Ah! Una advertencia: aunque este es un fic FrUK, se nombran otras relaciones pasadas/posibles. Los personajes son algo mayores aquí que su apariencia canon: Arthur tiene 29 y Francis 32, así que como comprenderéis ambos han tenido tiempo de tener otras experiencias en el pasado... o en el presente :3c

João = Portugal

Hetalia y el Magical Strike AU pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a la talentosa Axiul (axiul . tumblr . com).

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un regalo problemático**

El teléfono que había sobre su mesa sonó entonces, y Arthur descolgó rápidamente. Con suerte podría por fin ocupar su cerebro en cosas de provecho por un rato.

—¿Arthur? Llamo de recepción —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Ah, Toris! ¿Qué tal van las labores de limpieza?

—Eh... el equipo de limpieza está aún de camino, les ha costado encontrar gente que no estuviese de huelga. Me han dicho que ya vienen para acá.

—Estupendo...—murmuró Arthur, esperando que su tono sarcástico no se notara mucho a través del teléfono.

—Pero te llamaba para preguntarte algo. ¿Por casualidad no habrás conocido esta mañana a un turista japonés?

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía Toris aquello?

—Pues... pues sí, sí que lo he conocido. ¿Por qué?

—Porque está aquí abajo, preguntando por ti.

El británico se quedó perplejo. El día se volvía cada vez más extraño, y aún no eran ni las doce. ¿Quizás el turista se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda de nuevo? O peor...

—Ahora bajo —respondió Arthur—. ¡Pero que no se le ocurra hacer fotos!

* * *

Abajo lo esperaban un atribulado Toris y, efectivamente, el turista al que Arthur había conocido aquella mañana.

—¡Mi querido amigo! —saludó en seguida con una sonrisa amplia—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Necesita ayuda? No esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto.

¿Quién decía que los británicos no podían ser cordiales si se lo proponían? Arthur tenía muy bien ensayado el papel de perfecto caballero. Quizás solo lo usaba en momentos de necesidad como aquel, pero esa era otra historia. Tenía que evitar por todos los medios que el horrendo grafiti de la entrada quedase gráficamente documentado. Antes de que el japonés pudiera contestarle, Arthur se le acercó (no demasiado; había recordado a tiempo lo celosos que eran los japoneses de su espacio vital) y añadió en tono confidencial:

—Le pediría que no incluyera nada de lo que ha visto aquí en su guía... no quisiera que sus lectores se llevasen una idea equivocada.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! No estoy aquí por eso. Le pido disculpas por interrumpir su trabajo —farfulló el japonés, inclinando la cabeza un par de veces—. Quería agradecer su ayuda, y cuando estaba a punto de irme recordé que tenía esto.

Arthur observó con curiosidad como sacaba algo de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos de su riñonera y se lo ofrecía. Parecían un par de entradas para algún espectáculo. Las tomó y, cuando las vio de cerca, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Son entradas para la ópera... ¡y son asientos muy buenos! Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Es desmesurado.

Hizo ademán de devolvérselas, pero el japonés le detuvo.

—Por favor, acéptelas. Fueron un regalo de mi empresa, pero yo tengo que volver antes de lo esperado. Son para este viernes. Yo marcharé el jueves y no podré asistir.

Arthur lo miraba a él y a las entradas alternativamente, sin poder creerse su suerte. La Ópera Garnier era uno de los edificios más hermosos de París, y como es lógico las entradas para ver alguna de las obras que se representaban allí eran muy caras. Especialmente si los asientos se encontraban en la parte central del patio de butacas, como era el caso.

—Bueno, si es así... de acuerdo, las acepto —concedió Arthur con una sonrisa sincera—. Aunque me sigue pareciendo excesivo.

El japonés se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo tímidamente.

—Tenía que dárselas a alguien, y quién mejor que usted, señor...

—Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. Es un placer. —Arthur extendió su mano y el japonés la estrechó, dubitativamente al principio—. ¿Y usted es...?

—Kiku Honda —se presentó el otro, con una leve inclinación—. Me puede encontrar en LinkedIn, si quiere pasarse por mi perfil.

—Lo haré. Espero que cuando esté lista la guía de París me lo haga saber.

—¡Claro! Lo mencionaré en los agradecimientos. Y espero que me diga si usted y su acompañante disfrutaron del espectáculo.

Arthur se quedó mudo por un instante. Las palabras de Kiku le habían hecho caer en la cuenta de que no tenía ni remota idea de a quién invitar a la ópera. Procuró que no se notara mucho.

—Puede darlo por hecho —asintió.

—No querría robarle más tiempo de su trabajo. ¡Me marcho! —dijo Kiku apresuradamente. Arthur lo miró perplejo.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ya nos veremos.

El japonés volvió a despedirse, Arthur volvió a darle las gracias y observó cómo se alejaba cruzando la explanada de La Défense.

Miró de nuevo las entradas que tenía en la mano. La ópera era Rigoletto, de Verdi. Arthur no sabía mucho sobre ella.

—Al final el día no va a resultar tan desastroso como parecía —comentó, volviéndose hacia Toris—. Por cierto... ¿cómo has sabido que me buscaba a mí? Le dije que trabajaba aquí, pero no mi nombre.

—Bueno, te describió bastante bien, y lo adiviné. Preguntó por un hombre de unos treinta, con traje, rubio, con gafas y grandes... —Toris se detuvo en ese instante mientras sus manos hacían un gesto vago sobre su cara. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era prácticamente un susurro—. Bueno... ya sabes.

Arthur suspiró y se apoyó sobre el mostrador. ¿De verdad la gente solo se quedaba con eso de entre todas sus cualidades? Aquello había sido una constante en su vida, y ninguno de sus intentos por solucionarlo había dado resultado.

—Puedes decirlo, Toris, no pasa nada. Ya tengo asumido que mis cejas son del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Me veo todas las mañanas en el espejo.

El recepcionista tuvo que ahogar una risa.

—Te dan personalidad— se atrevió a decir, sonriendo a Arthur.

—Y me hacen ganar entradas para la ópera —añadió el británico.

* * *

Mientras iba de vuelta a su despacho, Arthur miraba las entradas, meditabundo. ¿A quién invitar? Ningún miembro de su familia vivía cerca (y aunque así fuera, Arthur se hubiera jugado el brazo derecho a que ninguno de ellos habría estado especialmente interesado en Rigoletto). La función era el siguiente viernes por la tarde, y lo único que tenía claro era que a él le apetecía mucho asistir. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de ir solo y poner la segunda entrada a la venta en internet. Así se ahorraría quebraderos de cabeza, pero al tratarse de un regalo aquella solución le parecía un tanto rastrera. Además, quizás era una buena oportunidad para quedar con alguien después de... ¿diez, once meses? ¿Un año? Llegó a la conclusión de que prefería no calcular el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en su _splendid isolation_.

No es que Arthur fuera una persona asocial. Simplemente, llevaba una época muy centrado en su trabajo, y el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre prefería pasarlo en casa o dando una vuelta por su cuenta. Hasta hacía un par de años había estado tocando el bajo en un grupo y asistiendo a un club de lectura. Pero el grupo comenzó a ensayar a horas infernales que interferían con su descanso, y empezó a molestarle demasiado que el mayor hobby de sus compañeros del club de lectura fuera despreciar cualquier obra que hubiera salido de una pluma británica, desde Shakespeare hasta Rowling. De modo que fue abandonando ambos grupos, y sus antiguos compañeros dejaron de llamarlo para cenas y conciertos después de que Arthur declinara sus ofertas varias veces seguidas. Lo único que conservaba de aquella época era un bajo de color rojo brillante colgado en la pared de su despacho y una pequeña biblioteca de títulos en francés, pero ningún amigo.

De todas formas, desde que lo de João y él había terminado, no había vuelto a conocer a nadie igual de interesante... ¿o sí?

Una idea loca cruzó la mente de Arthur de repente. Intentó reprimirla, pero ya estaba alojada muy dentro de su cerebro y no iba a dejarlo en paz tan fácilmente.

_Francis_.

Francis era un condenado cultureta, seguro que le encantaba la idea. Aunque nunca se habían visto fuera del trabajo, y Arthur no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así. ¿Y si Francis era demasiado insoportable? ¿Y si _él_ era demasiado insoportable? Bueno, en ese caso el problema quedaría resuelto.

Aunque eso implicaba aceptar que existía un problema. Y Arthur se negaba a aceptar que tal cosa existiese. Francis era una persona llamativa, punto. Le habría llamado la atención a cualquiera, ¿verdad? Además, si intentaba algo con él, ¿eso no era acoso laboral? Francis era su subordinado. Si aceptaba acompañarlo a la ópera solo por complacerlo como jefe, eso significaría que Arthur estaba abusando de su posición. Aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿Francis haciendo algo solo por quedar bien con él? Si a veces parecía que buscaba justo lo contrario...

Estaba pensando demasiado. Lo de la ópera, si pasaba, no iba a ser una _cita_. Él tenía dos entradas contiguas, le sobraba una y daba la casualidad de que la persona que trabajaba frente a él todos los días era un amante de ese tipo de eventos. ¿Qué había de malo en ofrecérselo con naturalidad? Serían un par de compañeros de trabajo haciendo algo juntos, solo porque la situación era conveniente, excepcionalmente. Y, dependiendo de lo que ocurriera el viernes, ya podría plantearse otras cosas. Dios, si ni siquiera sabía nada acerca de su orientación o de si estaba saliendo con alguien. Era estúpido darle tantas vueltas cuando había tantas incógnitas de por medio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un _cling_. Arthur guardó las entradas en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia el escritorio de Francis, rogando por que no hubiese nadie alrededor. Pudo comprobar poco después que sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas: cuando llegó, Marie y Francis estaba hablando. Pero en fin, confiaba en que al verlo llegar a él, la muchacha no tardara mucho más en volver a su trabajo.

Estaba a punto de saludarlos cuando oyó que Marie preguntaba con interés:

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Lisa? Hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada de ella.

La respuesta de Francis no se hizo esperar, aunque Arthur apenas la escuchó. Solo supo que de repente los ojos azules del francés repararon en él.

—¿Estás bien, Arthur?

No, Arthur no estaba bien. Estaba inmóvil como una estatua y se le había quedado una cara de póker que asustaba un poco.

_«__Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.__»_

¿Quién era Lisa y por qué Arthur nunca había oído hablar de ella?

_«__Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.__»_

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —respondió el inglés, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Siguió un momento de silencio. Marie, adivinando la tensión en el ambiente, anunció que volvía a su mesa. Francis asintió y volvió a dirigirse a Arthur.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó.

—Quería... —Arthur respiró hondo antes de proseguir. Las entradas le quemaban en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Quería recordarte que mañana a primera hora tenemos reunión departamental.

—Descuida, lo tengo apuntado —afirmó Francis con una sonrisa.

—Bien. No llegues tarde.

Arthur dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho intentando no pensar en nada. Oyó cómo la voz risueña de Francis le replicaba desde atrás.

—¡Y tú no seas tan plasta!

Por una vez, Arthur prefirió no responder. Entró en su despacho, se sentó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y abrió la página de eBay para hacerse una idea de a cuánto se vendían las entradas para ver Rigoletto en la Ópera Garnier.

* * *

Abubububububuuuuuuuuuu pobre Mr. Kirkland ;3;

Odiadme. Odiadme mucho, me alimento de vuestro odio (y de vuestros reviews).


	5. Capítulo 5: Una némesis poco común

¡Buenas! Habría querido publicar esto ayer, para mantener mi tradición de actualizar los lunes, pero han ocurrido contrariedades relativas a mi salud e integridad física desde entonces (?). Así que, con un día de retraso, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de Bonne Fée. ¡Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por vuestras reveiws! Son la salsa de mi vida =3=

Hetalia y el Magical Strike AU pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a Axiul ( axiul . tumblr . com ).

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una némesis poco común**

El resto del día de Arthur fue bastante miserable, aunque también productivo. Tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina para compensar el tiempo perdido por la mañana, pero mereció la pena: cuando dejó su despacho ya había cumplido todas las tareas del día, y además pudo comprobar al salir que el grafiti de la entrada había sido efectivamente borrado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, y eso le hizo pensar en João. Él lo habría sacado a rastras de allí horas atrás, sin importar lo mucho que Arthur hubiera insistido en que tenía que enviar diez correos urgentes y revisar otros tantos informes. João le hubiera tirado de una oreja, recordándole que aún eran jóvenes, que el mundo era muy ancho y la vida demasiado corta como para pasársela encerrado en una jaula de acero y cristal. Ahora no había nadie que se lo recordara, y por eso Arthur se quedaba hasta tarde. Nadie lo estaba esperando en casa, de todas formas.

Arthur veía pasar edificios y avenidas arboladas desde la ventanilla del autobús. Le había costado algo más de dos años dejar de preguntarse qué sería ahora de su vida si hubiera accedido cuando João le pidió que lo acompañara a dar la vuelta al mundo.

La relación de Arthur con el portugués había sido fugaz pero intensa. Los dos habían encajado como dos piezas de puzzle desde el primer momento, y en tan solo unos meses, João se las apañó para volver el mundo de Arthur del revés y romper casi todos sus esquemas.

João tenía sed de aventuras y quería conocerlo todo, recorrer la tierra entera y descubrir todos sus secretos. Había algo dentro de Arthur que deseaba exactamente lo mismo y que había estado dormido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, a pesar de que parecían compatibles, los dos habían tenido una vida muy distinta y eso los distanciaba. João era el heredero de una de una de las bodegas más importantes de Oporto. El millonario negocio familiar siempre le guardaba las espaldas, y el joven no podía comprender que Arthur no viera las cosas tan fáciles como él. Insisitió una y mil veces en que Arthur dejara su trabajo y lo acompañara en sus viajes, jurándole que nunca le faltaría de nada, hasta que una mañana decidió que ya había insistido bastante y se marchó solo.

Arthur no podía culparlo, pero tampoco se arrepentía de su propia decisión. Él venía de una familia de clase media-baja de las afueras de Londres que pensaba que los estudios universitarios eran una pérdida de tiempo y que jamás lo apoyó en ninguno de sus proyectos. Arthur había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que tenía, y no iba a sacrificarlo así como así. No se había esforzado tanto para terminar siendo simplemente el consorte de un guapo y rico heredero, y tener como única ocupación salir en las revistas de cotilleos y ser la envidia de un buen número de muchachas en edad de casar.

No había huido de su familia para volverse dependiente de otra persona.

El final de la relación fue extraño. No hubo peleas ni palabras hirientes. Simplemente, ambos fueron conscientes a la vez de que la vida les tenía preparados caminos diferentes.

* * *

—Hola, casa— murmuró Arthur al llegar. El parquet que cubría el suelo del salón crujió a su paso como respuesta.

Normalmente se hacía la cena nada más llegar, pero en días como aquel, solo tenía ganas de tirarse en el sofá y olvidarse de todo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Arthur sintió su móvil vibrar. Lo sacó y vio que era un mensaje de Arjan. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. El holandés no solía escribirle fuera del horario de trabajo. Arthur leyó el mensaje, que solo consistía en una frase:

"Creo que deberías ver esto."

Y un enlace a un vídeo de youtube.

El título del vídeo era "LA DOBLE CARA DE ATLANTA UE". Arthur se incorporó en el sofá de golpe e inmediatamente pulsó sobre el vídeo para empezar a verlo.

Al principio, solo podía verse un fondo de color rosado en el que alguien había dibujado algunas nubes blancas, pero en seguida apareció una figura de un salto.

—¡Buenos días, mis conciudadanos franceses!— dijo la persona del vídeo. Arthur arqueó una ceja. La que lo saludaba desde la pantalla era una chica que lucía un vestido de color rosa y blanco lleno de volantes y tules. Llevaba un antifaz a juego con su ropa que le cubría la parte superior del rostro, y en general era complicado entrever sus facciones porque el vídeo estaba grabado con un filtro que hacía que la iluminación fuese demasiado fuerte. Su tono sonaba artificialmente agudo, como si hubiese utilizado algún sintetizador para ocultar su auténtica voz.

—¡Espero que hayáis tenido una fructífera jornada de huelga y que hayáis defendido vuestros derechos con uñas y dientes! ¡Yuhuu! —continuó la chica del vídeo. Todos sus gestos eran exagerados—. Tenemos muchas cosas interesantes de las que hablar y no querría perder el tiempo hablando de mí, pero es de buena educación presentarse al menos, ¿no? Podría decirse que soy… ¡EL HADA DE LA PROTESTA CIUDADANA!

Llegada a este punto, la chica del vídeo hizo un signo de la victoria y Arthur miró a los cielos.

—¿En serio? No me digas…—dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

—… Y estoy aquí para contaros algunas verdades sobre una empresa llamada Atlanta Urban Equipments. ¿No os suena ese nombre de nada? Y si os enseño… ¿este logo? —la chica señaló a su izquierda y, como por arte de magia, apareció flotando en el aire el logo que llevaba todo el mobiliario urbano diseñado por Atlanta UE—. Ahora sí, ¿verdad? Probablemente los que vivís en París, Lyon, Marsella y otras urbes de Francia lo habéis visto por todas partes: farolas, bancos, papeleras, fuentes, marquesinas, e incluso alcantarillas. ¡Así es! Atlanta es quien se encarga de diseñar y fabricar prácticamente toooodo lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor cada vez que salimos a la calle.

»Esta empresa ha recibido en 2015 el premio medioambiental de París por tercer año consecutivo, y publica a los cuatro vientos que su política de sostenibilidad está, y cito textualmente, "basada en las personas".

»¿Demasiado bonito para ser verdad? Os diré lo que los dueños de Atlanta UE no quieren que sepáis: ninguno de los empleados de su sucursal en Francia ha asistido hoy a la huelga, y si de verdad queréis creer que es porque ninguno de ellos tenía nada de lo que quejarse entonces, bueno, ya podéis parar este vídeo y poneros a hacer otra cosa.

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquel vídeo le parecía una soberana estupidez y una parte de él realmente quería cerrarlo... pero a la vez no podía dejar de verlo.

»La realidad es que el año pasado, mientras ponía buena cara frente a los medios, Atlanta despidió a más de 150 empleados. "¿Cómo es que esto no ha llegado a las noticias?", os preguntaréis. La respuesta es que todas estas personas estaban bajo contrato temporal, con lo que la empresa pudo librarse de ellos limpiamente y sin que nadie pudiera protestar. ¿Y los empleados que han quedado dentro? Ahora tienen que hacer el doble de trabajo en el mismo tiempo, preguntándose además constantemente si serán ellos los próximos en caer. Para colmo, ha habido una bajada generalizada de sueldos para la que les ha venido de perlas la estupenda excusa de la crisis económica.

»Aprovechando este estado del miedo que ellos mismos han creado, la Dirección de Atlanta UE ha amenazado, sí sí, A-ME-NA-ZA-DO a sus empleados de París con tomar represalias contra los que acudieran a la huelga. Algo que está terminantemente prohibido por ley, pero claro, con buenas palabras todo suena mejor, ¿verdad? Permitidme que os lea un párrafo de este correo que se ha filtrado y que la Dirección envió a todos los empleados: _"Desde la Dirección de Atlanta UE queremos hacer llegar el mensaje de que esta infundada convocatoria a Huelga no es sino una prueba que nos permitirá estar seguros de con quién podemos contar de cara al futuro y con quién no en estos años tan duros para todos."_ Bueno… esto en mi casa se llama amenaza. ¿Y en la vuestra?

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Allí mismo, a la derecha de la chica que hablaba, aparecía una captura de pantalla del mismo correo que él había recibido hacía unos días, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. ¡Alguien se había atrevido a hacer público un correo interno de la empresa! Y no solo eso, sino que los estaba acusando de algo muy grave. A Arthur le temblaba de repente todo el cuerpo, no sabía muy bien si de rabia o de miedo. Si este vídeo llegaba a oídos de los americanos…

»Si pensáis que esto es un hecho aislado sin importancia, estáis equivocados. Estos dos últimos años, los años de los despidos y las bajadas de sueldo, han sido los años que Atlanta Urban Equipments ha registrado mayores beneficios. Es solo cuestión de tiempo el que otras empresas vean lo rentable que es tratar a sus empleados como una auténtica mierda y empiecen a copiar su _modus operandi_. Así pues, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón justiciero os invito, mis queridos conciudadanos, a que os hagáis eco de este vídeo en vuestras redes sociales, e incluso que lo descarguéis, por si acaso. Estoy segura de que Atlanta intentará tumbarlo en cuanto conozca su existencia. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! A los más osados de vosotros os propongo algo parecido a lo que _alguien_ ha hecho esta mañana: —la chica de rosa volvió a señalar y a su lado apareció una foto del grafiti de la entrada. Por la luz parecía que la fotografía se había tomado de noche, pero aun así se leía fácilmente el mensaje—. Los de Atlanta se han dado mucha prisa en borrar esta pintada que ha aparecido hoy a la entrada de sus oficinas. ¿Por qué será?

—Ha sido ella…—murmuró Arthur entre dientes, con rabia contenida. La chica de rosa había sido muy hábil al no declararse autora del grafiti, de esa manera si la pillaban nunca podrían responsabilizarla de ello. Pero a la vez, quedaba bastante claro que su estética y la del grafiti eran exactamente la misma.

—¡Eso es todo por el momento! ¡Manteneos vigilantes, ciudadanos! ¡Y no olvidéis compartir este vídeo si os ha parecido interesante! _Au revoiiiiiiiir!_

El Hada de la Protesta Ciudadana se despidió lanzando un beso, el vídeo terminó y toda la casa de Arthur quedó en silencio.

Sus jefes iban a ver el vídeo. Los americanos iban a ver el vídeo. Y a Arthur en el fondo se la traería floja todo aquel asunto de no ser porque el maldito CEO de la empresa iba a pedirle cuentas exclusivamente a él, porque no había nadie más en la cochina sucursal de París que se dignara a pronunciar dos palabras seguidas en inglés que no fuesen _week-end_.

Arthur debería haberse puesto nervioso, pero en lugar de eso le sobrevino una extraña calma lúcida.

Aquella niñata no era otra cosa que su némesis.

Arthur tenía que conseguir que eliminaran el vídeo. Tenía que descubrir quién se escondía debajo de ese antifaz. Y tenía que detenerla.

Respiró hondo, se ajustó las gafas y buscó un contacto en la agenda de su móvil. Por el momento, iba a hacer algunas llamadas.

* * *

Asfsdafs espero que os haya gustado este capítulo en el que por fin sale Magical Strike en toda su magnificencia (?) ¡aunque sea indirectamente! La verdad es que pensé que era muy raro que Arthur la viese directamente y no se diese cuenta de quién era... Es como lo de Superman. Siempre que veía la serie me quedaba como: WTF Lois ¿cómo no reconoces que es Clark sin gafas? Así que por eso en este fic las cosas serán un poco distintas ;)

¡Espero con inquietud e ilusión vuestros reviews! Gracias por leer =3=


	6. Capítulo 6: Una gran responsabilidad

¡Hola! Siento el retraso en actualizar. Ante todo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. He estado pasando unos días malos porque se me ha complicado una lesión en la pierna que ya debería estar curada, y vuestros reviews me han alegrado estos días y me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Me alegro de que os esté gustando. :)

Este capítulo es algo más corto, pero en compensación el séptimo será algo más largo. Además, aparecen nuevos personajes que espero que os resulten interesantes. :3c Los nombres humanos utilizandos para los nuevos personajes son los canon. También hay un OC (un poco obligado en este caso) que espero que os guste, jujuju.

Hetalia y el Magical Strike AU pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen de portada del fic pertenece a la talentosa Axiul ( axiul . tumblr . com ).

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una gran responsabilidad**

—Los de youtube han aceptado eliminar el vídeo de su página, pero no quieren darnos datos sobre el usuario. Dicen que eso violaría su política de privacidad.

Arthur suspiró. Por supuesto que youtube no iba a darles los datos, eso habría sido demasiado fácil, ¿verdad?

Observó a Eduard, del Departamento de Informática, mientras revisaba algunos papeles con preocupación. ¿De qué servía un Departamento de Informática si no eran capaces de hackear el internet entero en casos como este?

—Bueno, pero seguramente se vean obligados a hacerlo si denunciamos a ese usuario ante la policía, ¿no? —aventuró el inglés—. He hecho algunas averiguaciones; creo que podríamos denunciarla por un delito de calumnias.

Natalya, del Departamento de Relaciones Públicas, torció el gesto.

—Técnicamente podemos —replicó—, pero sería preferible no involucrar a las autoridades. A la empresa no le conviene que la policía meta las narices para averiguar si realmente son calumnias o no. No sé si me explico.

El tono monocorde de Natalya hizo que a Arthur le recorriera un escalofrío de arriba abajo. Aún así, consiguió reunir la entereza suficiente como para indignarse.

—Pero entonces, ¿no podemos hacer nada? ¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados? —exclamó, incrédulo. Cuando llegó aquella mañana había esperado que la reunión de urgencia con Natalya Arlovskaya de Relaciones Públicas y Eduard von Bock de Informática fuese de mayor utilidad.

—Lanzaremos un comunicado de prensa y lo desmentiremos todo, como siempre —contestó Natalya, impertérrita.

—Pues más vale que os deis prisa —intervino Eduard—. A estas alturas ya da igual que youtube elimine el vídeo. Ha habido muchas descargas, está por todas partes: facebook, twitter... el Hada de la Protesta Ciudadana se ha vuelto viral de la noche a la mañana. Incluso se han hecho eco del vídeo en las noticias.

—Mierda —masculló Arthur—, esto se nos ha ido por completo de las manos.

—Calma, ya nos encargamos nosotros —respondió Natalya—. Lo único que necesitamos del Departamento de Recursos Humanos es que redactéis un correo interno para tranquilizar un poco a los empleados. ¿Podemos contar con ello?

Arthur chasqueó la lengua.

—Por supuesto. Pero querría poder hacer más.

Natalya le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto.

—Ya veréis como dentro de una semana nadie se acuerda de esto.

—Ojalá tengas razón —concedió Arthur, a la vez que consultaba su reloj de muñeca—. Llego tarde a mi reunión departamental —anunció—. Seguramente tenga que hacer reporting de este tema a los americanos, así que, por favor, tenedme al tanto.

Los otros dos asintieron y Arthur se despidió. Pasó a todo correr por delante de la recepción, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Toris no pudiera interceptarlo.

—Esto... ¿Arthur?

El británico se detuvo ante el recepcionista, casi sin resuello.

—Dime.

—Tienes cita en la sala de videoconferencias —anunció Toris. Arthur lo miró, confuso.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó. No recordaba haber acordado una videoconferencia con nadie.

—Ahora —respondió el recepcionista con un tono lúgubre, como si estuviera apiadándose del alma del desdichado inglés.

Entonces Arthur comprendió.

—Oh —musitó simplemente. Tragó saliva, enderezó el nudo de su corbata y se atusó el cabello, aun sabiendo que aquello último era una batalla perdida hacía mucho.

S in decir una palabra más, cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia la sala de videoconferencias. Hacía casi seis meses que no veía al Sr. Jones. Arthur se preguntó si finalmente se habría puesto a dieta.

* * *

La sala de videoconferencias tenía una mesa enorme y un proyector que apuntaba directamente a una pantalla desplegada en la pared opuesta. En el centro de la mesa estaban los micrófonos que captaban el sonido ambiente y los controles de imagen y volumen. Solo había que presionar un pequeño botón verde en el panel de control y, al segundo siguiente, el proyector hacía aparecer la imagen del interlocutor y los micrófonos y la cámara que había justo encima de la pantalla comenzaban a transmitir.

Arthur respiró hondo y presionó el botón verde. La respuesta no se hizo esperar; un instante más tarde, la imagen de un hombre rubio y corpulento de mediana edad que se recostaba sobre una cara silla de escritorio, embutido en una bata y con cara de pocos amigos apareció en la pantalla. Arthur tragó saliva. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

—Buenos días, Sr. Jones —saludó con voz entrecortada.

—¿Buenos días? —repitió el hombre de la pantalla—. ¿¡Buenos días!? ¿Sabes qué hora es, Kirkland? ¡Son las cuatro de la puta madrugada! ¿Puedes decirme por qué estoy aquí mirando tu cara de pánfilo en lugar de estar metido en la cama?

Arthur no sabía muy bien si esconderse bajo la mesa o soltarle cuatro frescas al presidente. Alfred Franklin Jones II, hijo y heredero del fundador de Atlanta Urban Equipments, el excelso y ya fallecido Alfred Franklin Jones I, era lo que en cualquier rincón del mundo se conoce como un auténtico cabronazo. Y lo peor de todo es que era un cabronazo con poder.

El británico trató de mantener la compostura.

—Supongo que le han llegado algunas noticias de…

—Lo que me ha llegado es una llamada de emergencia —interrumpió el presidente de la compañía—, para decirme que toda Francia está que no caga porque a una maldita saltimbanqui vestida de zorra barata de carnaval se le ha ocurrido grabar un vídeo contando un montón de mierdas sobre mi empresa… ¡Y que nadie en toda la puta sucursal de París estaba moviendo un dedo al respecto!

—Estamos trabajando en ello, señor —intervino Arthur, tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible—. El departamento de relaciones públicas está preparando un comunicado oficial, y nosotros enviaremos un comunicado interno para los empleados, que…

—Todo eso es muy bonito —interrumpió el presidente—, pero lo que realmente hay que hacer es encontrar a esa loca y hacerla callar.

—La verdad es que yo opino lo mismo —coincidió Arthur—. Creo que una investigación policial sería lo más oportuno.

—Ni hablar —respondió el Sr. Jones tajantemente—. No quiero tener nada que ver con la policía. Esto tenemos que resolverlo por nuestra cuenta.

El presidente de Atlanta UE se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su sillón con gesto serio. Arthur se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

—Pero señor, ¿cómo…?

—¡Me da igual cómo lo hagas, Kirkland, pero te hago personalmente responsable de este tema! —el dedo acusador del presidente Jones señaló a Arthur a través de la pantalla—. Averigua quién es esa tipa, averigua cómo ha puesto sus sucias manos sobre ese correo, y haz lo que sea necesario para asegurarte de que nunca más se le vuelve a pasar por la cabeza ponerse delante de una cámara. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Arthur carraspeó, nervioso.

—Clarísimo, señor.

—Eso espero. Quiero resultados, Kirkland. ¡Resultados! —los altavoces de la sala tronaron con la voz del americano—. Y los quiero cuanto antes. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a intentar dormir un rato sin que ningún maldito europeo me despierte para contarme alguna otra mariconada decadente.

La imagen en la pantalla desapareció de golpe y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Arthur aprovechó que nadie lo veía para dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

No sabía qué clase de ideas tenía el presidente en la cabeza, pero él no era ningún sheriff de pueblo de película americana de sobremesa que pudiera tomarse la justicia por su mano. París no era el salvaje Oeste, no se conseguía capturar a un forajido a base de ponerle precio a su cabeza. Arthur tampoco era ningún detective, por muy fan de Sherlock Holmes que se declarase. Solo sabía resolver problemas de oficina y hacer sudokus. Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona bastante inteligente, pero no precisamente una persona de acción. Tampoco era ningún pirata informático, y su experiencia en youtube se limitaba a buscar tutoriales para tocar el bajo de alguna canción especialmente complicada o ver sketches antiguos de Hugh Laurie y Stephen Fry.

Siempre había caminado por el lado legal, predecible y aburrido de la vida.

¿Cómo demonios iba a apañárselas para desenmascarar al Hada sin ayuda de nadie?

Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse así el resto del día, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no tenía tiempo como para gastarlo en algo así: un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca le confirmó que ya llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde a su reunión de departamento.

* * *

Muahahaha. Reviews? :D


	7. Capítulo 7: Un trabajo en equipo

¡Hola! No hay mucho que decir, excepto que muchas gracias por seguir ahí y que espero que la longitud del capítulo os compense la espera.

Hetalia y el Magical Strike AU pertenecen a Himaruya, la imagen de portada del fic pertenece a Axiul ( axiul . tumblr . com )

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un trabajo en equipo**

Cuando Arthur entró en su despacho, Arjan y Francis ya estaban allí. Arjan aprovechaba el tiempo de espera y tecleaba furiosamente en su portátil con gesto impertérrito. Francis también aprovechaba el tiempo, pero para echarse un café (de su propio termo, por supuesto, no fuera a ser que la bazofia de la máquina de bebidas hiriese irremisiblemente sus delicadas papilas gustativas).

—Lamento el retraso —farfulló Arthur mientras se sentaba a toda prisa entre ellos. El francés se desperezó como un gato y lo miró con una sonrisa ladina.

—La puntualidad británica está obviamente sobrevalorada —observó, ganándose al instante una mirada asesina por parte de Arthur.

—No me jodas, Bonnefoy —advirtió—. Llevo una mañana de pesadilla.

—Ahora que lo dices, parece como si te hubiera pasado un tren por encima —comentó Francis, mirándolo con algo que, solo por un momento, pareció sincera preocupación.

—Acabo de hablar con el presidente —reveló Arthur. No veía razón en esconder aquello, más bien al contrario. Para cumplir con su recién estrenada misión, no le venía nada mal algo de ayuda de su equipo.

—Uuuuh —murmuró Arjan, sin levantar la vista de sus números—. Supongo que estaba cabreado por lo de la _Bonne Fée_, ¿no?

—¿¡La qué!? —exclamaron Arthur y Francis al unísono.

—_La Bonne Fée_ —repitió Arjan, mirándolos por fin—. La chica del vídeo. Así es como ha empezado a llamarla la gente. Es trending topic a nivel nacional.

—Oh —musitó Francis—. ¿En serio?

—¿Tú has visto el vídeo, no? —inquirió Arjan. Francis sonrió.

—Sí, un par de veces.

—Es un desastre —intervino Arthur.

—A mí me parece muy bueno.

Arthur miró a Francis con el cansancio pintado en sus ojos.

—Ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Pero hablaremos de este tema cuando estemos los cuatro, ¿de acuerdo?

—A todo esto... ¿dónde está Marie? —preguntó Arjan.

El rostro de Arthur se ensombreció aún más si cabe.

—Está en un curso, se incorporará más tarde a la reunión. Ahm... —Arthur mordisqueó su labio inferior. Lo que tenía que decir a continuación no era nada fácil—. Su contrato acaba en mayo y esta vez no voy a poder renovarla. Tendrá que irse.

Arjan volvió a levantar los ojos de la pantalla, asombrado. Francis miró a Arthur de hito en hito.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó—. Pero... ¿por qué? Arthur... ¡si es muy buena en su trabajo!

—¡Ya lo sé! Lo sé. Pero no depende de mí —explicó el británico—. El año pasado ya me costó mucho mantenerla con nosotros a pesar de los despidos.

Arjan chasqueó la lengua.

—Lástima. Francis tiene razón, es muy buena. Eso del contrato temporal es una mierda.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no depende de ti, Arthur? —intervino de nuevo Francis—. ¡Eres el maldito jefe del departamento de Recursos Humanos! Si hay alguien que puede hacer algo, eres tú.

Arthur se volvió hacia él, lívido. Si había algo que le molestaba era que cuestionaran injustamente su trabajo. Y mucho más si para colmo lo hacía Francis Bonnefoy.

—¿Crees que a mí me gusta perder a gente de mi equipo? ¿Crees que me da igual que Marie se marche? —le contestó indignado—. Cuando ella llegó, su contrato era solo de un año. Se ha quedado durante cuatro porque trabaja muy bien. Cada año he usado todos los recursos a mi alcance para mantenerla aquí, pero ya no me quedan más cartas que jugar —se levantó de malos modos, fue hasta su mesa de escritorio, tomó una carpeta verde y la levantó para que Francis y Arjan pudieran verla—. ¿Sabéis lo que hay aquí? Son las últimas directrices que ha enviado la Dirección para poder hacer frente a lo que nos exigen desde Estados Unidos. Quieren reducir personal y os aseguro que no queréis saber la cifra. Y esto tiene que cumplirse sí o sí. Es lo que hay —dejó caer la carpeta de nuevo sobre el escritorio y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, mirando a Francis fijamente—. Yo también tengo jefes.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y una cabecita sonriente se asomó.

—¡Buenos días equipo!

Marie entró en el despacho de Arthur y tomó asiento rápidamente. Los otros tres musitaron un saludo, y después se produjo un silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué os pasa? ¿Quién se ha muerto? —bromeó Marie. Su rostro se tornó serio de repente—. Un momento, ¿no se habrá muerto alguien de verdad?

Francis fue el primero en reaccionar. Sonrió afablemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tranquila. Estábamos esperándote.

—¡Ah, estupendo! Antes de que se me olvide… —Marie rebuscó entre sus papeles buscando algunas notas—. Arthur, los de la segunda planta enviaron ayer una queja al buzón de quejas y sugerencias. Parece que el sistema antiincendios es demasiado sensible. Ayer los duchó a todos después de que alguien encendiera una vela aromática en su escritorio.

—Mmm, eso tendrías que hablarlo con los de gestión del edificio —valoró Arthur—. Toris te puede poner en contacto con ellos. ¿Podrías encargarte tú?

Marie asintió con energía.

—¿Quién enciende una vela aromática en el trabajo, de todas formas? —apostilló el inglés. Arjan, como de costumbre, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tal vez quieren ahuyentar a los malos espíritus. Creo que yo también debería poner una —aventuró Francis, mirando a Arthur fijamente. Él le respondió con una mirada asesina.

—Si piensas hacer semejante estupidez, al menos espera a que regulen la sensibilidad del sistema antiincendios si no quieres que esto se convierta en un concurso de Miss y Mister Camiseta Mojada.

—Esa no es manera de disuadirme Arthur, más bien al contrario —replicó el francés, guiñándole un ojo.

Marie rió ante el comentario y Arthur bufó y miró a los cielos. ¿De verdad se había planteado el día anterior invitar a aquel capullo insufrible a la ópera en lugar de ganarse unos cuantos euros vendiendo la entrada?

—¿Por qué no pasamos al siguiente punto de la reunión? —intervino Arthur.

—¡Ah! ¡_La Bonne Fée_! —adivinó Marie con entusiasmo. Francis se removió en su asiento.

—Creo que ese no es el nombre que ella dijo—puntualizó.

—Cierto, en el vídeo dice algo así como que es el "hada de la protesta ciudadana"… pero la gente lo acorta, claro —respondió Marie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, se llame como se llame, os voy a ser muy sincero. Sé que esto que os voy a pedir no entra dentro de nuestras competencias, pero el presidente en persona me ha hecho responsable de este tema, y vosotros sois mi equipo —Arthur tomó aire antes de concluir—: tenemos que detener a esa _Bonne Fée_.

Pareció que Francis iba a decir algo, pero fue Marie quien tomó la palabra primero.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó—. Arthur, todo lo que dice es verdad.

—Puede ser que tenga parte de razón —concedió su jefe—, pero no es así como se hacen las cosas. Actuar desde el anonimato es cobarde. Además, tenemos habilitado un buzón de quejas y sugerencias donde…

—Arthur, por favor —interrumpió Francis. Su tono de voz sonaba indignado—, ese correo no se merecía una queja en un buzón, sino una denuncia en un juzgado.

—¡Pues que denuncie, entonces! ¿Por qué no actúa por la vía legal?

Francis resopló, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese la más obvia del mundo.

—Claro, una sola persona contra toda una multinacional. Atlanta puede permitirse a los mejores abogados, no se puede luchas así contra ella. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Creo que Francis tiene razón en eso —apostilló Arjan, como si la cosa no fuese con él—. Puedo enseñaros el gasto anual en asesoramiento jurídico. Creo que os sorprendería.

—¡Al menos podría haberlo intentado! —se defendió Arthur—. Independientemente del resultado, habría obtenido eco en los medios, si es que eso era lo que buscaba. Además, toda esta discusión en realidad es inútil, porque no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar si esa chica ha hecho bien o mal. Nuestro trabajo es encontrarla y convencerla de que deje de atacar a nuestra empresa. Eso es lo que nos han pedido que hagamos. Punto.

—Hmm... ¿a qué me suena esto? —intervino Francis, justo cuando Arthur ya daba el tema por zanjado. Cómo no.— ¡Ah, sí! Me suena a eso de "yo solo cumplía órdenes". Es lo que dijeron en Nüremberg, ¿no?

Un completo silencio se adueñó por unos instantes de la sala. Marie y Arjan miraban a Arthur y Francis alternativamente como quien presencia el partido de tenis más emocionante de la historia. Marie no pudo evitar que se le escapase un "Uuuuuh..." en voz muy bajita. Arthur, por su parte, miraba a Francis entre perplejo e indignado. Abría la boca pero no acertaba a decir nada, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente e hizo nacer en sus labios una sonrisa torcida.

—Pues a mí me suena a que, según la ley de Godwin, tú acabas de perder esta discusión —respondió, satisfecho.

Francis parecía contrariado ante el inesperado contraataque. Arthur había invocado la ley de Godwin ("Todo debate tiende inexorablemente hacia una mención innecesaria a los nazis, y quien la lleva a cabo pierde automáticamente la discusión") y él acababa de nombrar los juicios de Nüremberg, dándole así a Arthur en bandeja una victoria técnica. Francis entornó los ojos, evidentemente frustrado.

—Eso solo se aplica a internet —replicó.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso te lo acabas de inventar —acusó Arthur, sonriente.

—Con todos mis respetos hacia Godwin y su ley, esto se está volviendo una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Podemos volver al tema central, por favor? Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podré salir a fumar. Y os aseguro que no queréis verme con déficit de nicotina.

Todos miraron a Arjan y se irguieron inconscientemente en sus asientos. Arthur frunció el ceño. El neerlandés no dejaba de tener razón, pero le avergonzaba un poco que hubiera tenido que ser él quien les llamara la atención. Nadie en su condenado equipo parecía recordar el hecho de que él era el jefe.

—Sí, eh... la _Bonne Fée_ —farfulló Arthur—. Exacto. Gracias, Arjan. Veamos, hay varios frentes abiertos. En primer lugar, tenemos que averiguar cómo consiguió tener acceso al correo. Habría que hacer una lista de todos los empleados de esta sede que sean mujeres de entre... veinte y treinta y cinco años, para empezar. Y también de todos los que tengan a una persona así entre sus familiares directos. Arjan, a ti se te da muy bien trabajar con bases de datos, ¿podrías encargarte de eso?

—Sí, claro. Pero... ¿y si no se trata de ningún familiar? Puede que sea una novia o una amiga de cualquier empleado. De hecho, si es lo bastante buena, ni siquiera necesitaría tener un contacto cercano dentro —arguyó Arjan.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si ese mail ha llegado a sus manos y está tan indignada por él, lo más seguro es que le afecte a ella misma o a alguien muy cercano, y tenemos que empezar por alguna parte. Marie —Arthur se dirigió al miembro más joven de su equipo—, por favor, ponte en contacto con Eduard von Bock de Informática y sigue todos los avances que hagan. Investiga si puede aplicarse algún filtro al sonido o a la imagen del video para que podamos oír y ver más claramente a esa chica.

—Está bien, pero antes que nada espero que Arjan tenga la deferencia de eliminarme de su lista de sospechosas— comentó Marie con una sonrisa socarrona. Arjan alzó una ceja.

—En principio no tendría por qué eliminarte.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestó su compañera—. Puede que esté de acuerdo con alguna de las cosas que dice la _Bonne Fée_, pero jamás me pondría ese vestido.

Francis rió ante la observación y Arjan la miró de reojo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, me has convencido.

—Arthur... ¿y si la encontramos? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? —preguntó Francis. Hacía rato que no hablaba, y en esta ocasión su voz sonó más suave de lo habitual. Probablemente aún estaba escaldado por su anterior derrota técnica, pensó Arthur.

El británico guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras recolocaba sus gafas.

—Pues hablar con ella, claro está. Averiguar qué quiere y llegar a un acuerdo. Lo mejor en estos casos es ir por las buenas. Aunque... —Arthur realizó una pausa dramática. Le gustaban las pausas dramáticas, en especial aquellas que parecían incomodar a Francis Bonnefoy, como era el caso en ese momento— simplemente por el hecho de haberla encontrado ya le estaremos transmitiendo el mensaje de que no nos andamos con chiquitas. Espero que con eso podamos hacerla entrar en razón.

—Casi logras sonar como un auténtico mafioso, Arthur. Buen intento —bromeó Francis, recuperando su tono habitual.

—Aún no he terminado de asignar tareas —replicó el inglés—. Francis, tú te encargarás de redactar un documento para comunicación interna. Tenemos que tranquilizar a los empleados y asegurarles que la situación que pinta esa tal _Bonne Fée_ es claramente exagerada. ¿Crees que serás capaz?

Francis no respondió directamente. En lugar de eso desvió la mirada y farfulló algo como "Bueno, increíble...". Arthur decidió ignorarlo deliberadamente.

—Estupendo, en ese caso podemos dar por finalizada la reunión. Arjan, ya puedes ir a intoxicarte.

—Yuhuu —respondió el neerlandés, aunque su rostro estaba tan impertérrito como siempre. Cerró su portátil y salió del despacho apresuradamente. Marie también recogió sus papeles y se marchó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, lo que dejó a Arthur y Francis solos en el despacho. Los dos se levantaron de su asiento a la par.

—Respecto a ese correo que quieres que escriba, Arthur... hay un problema.

El inglés suspiró mientras recogía sus notas. Por supuesto, nunca nada era sencillo con Francis Bonnefoy.

—¿Y cuál es ese problema?

Francis levantó la vista de la mesa y lo miró con una seriedad inusitada. Arthur tragó saliva. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que acelerársele el corazón de esa manera?

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¿Cómo que no lo vas a hacer? —repitió Arthur, incrédulo. Francis había cuestionado sus decisiones miles de veces, había hecho las cosas a su manera y a su ritmo, pero nunca se había negado a realizar una orden directa de esa manera.

—Pues que no lo voy a hacer, porque va en contra de mis principios. Si tú quieres mentirles a todos los que trabajan aquí, estupendo. Pero no cuentes conmigo para ello —sentenció el francés—. Y, la verdad, también dudo que alguno de mis compañeros quiera encargarse. Creo que Marie opina igual que yo, y Arjan... bueno, no sé qué opina Arjan, pero no es ningún genio expresándose.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ya sé que posiblemente esa chica del video te caiga mucho mejor que yo —y si había alguna parte de él a la que esa frase le escocía por razones no profesionales, Arthur trató de que no se notase—, y... te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo. Yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo con cómo se han hecho ciertas cosas aquí últimamente —confesó Arthur, bajando la voz. Mientras hablaba, observaba cuidadosamente las reacciones del francés. Ahora parecía sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su jefe, y su gesto ya no era tan duro—. Pero somos el Departamento de Recursos Humanos. Nuestra misión es que todo el mundo trabaje aquí lo más a gusto posible, y que se sientan a salvo —notó que Francis estaba a punto de replicar, pero lo detuvo a tiempo—. Tómalo como una oportunidad, ¿vale? Puedes hablar en nombre de la Dirección, puedes hacer que se comprometan a ciertas cosas.

—Si lo tienes tan claro, por favor, hazlo tú —replicó el francés—. Te aseguro que no es por pereza. Tengo otras muchas tareas en las que emplear el tiempo.

—Bueno, tú sabes expresarte, y argumentas bien... —concedió Arthur a regañadientes. Le había costado aprender que se atraían más moscas con miel que con vinagre, y para cazar a un moscardón como Francis hacía falta mucha miel, por más que a Arthur le costara prodigarse en halagos.

—Está claro que eso sabes hacerlo tú también —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Sí, pero... tú eres más empático, los dos lo sabemos.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y reflexionó durante unos instantes.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —concedió Francis finalmente—. Pero será como dijiste, haré que la Dirección se comprometa.

—Estupendo. Gracias —respondió Arthur con un suspiro. Al final iba a resultar que los dos estaban aprendiendo a llevarse bien, después de todo. Francis estaba a punto de salir de su despacho, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta y encaró a Arthur de nuevo.

—Y creo que tú deberías hablar con Marie. Por lo que he visto en la reunión me imagino que aún no le has dicho nada sobre su contrato.

—Lo sé, lo sé —admitió el británico—. Iba a hacerlo esta semana, pero entre la huelga y la tal _Bonne Fée_, no doy para más. Intentaré hablar con ella hoy. No es algo agradable de hacer, pero es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes. Se lo debo.

Francis asintió conforme y miró a Arthur como nunca lo había hecho antes (o eso le pareció al inglés). Había respeto e incluso aprecio en sus ojos, tristes y sonrientes a la vez.

—Creo que en el fondo eres bueno, Arthur Kirkland —concluyó.

Arthur se quedó mudo durante unos instantes, molesto ante la evidente capacidad de su subordinado para dejarlo sin palabras.

—¿Cómo que _en el fondo_? —cuando reaccionó por fin, poniendo los brazos en jarras, Francis respondió con una carcajada. Arthur no pudo evitar reir para sus adentros, y la atmósfera entre ellos volvió a ser la de siempre.

—¡En el fondo del Sena! —exclamó el francés justo antes de apresurarse a salir del despacho.

—¡Lárgate si no quieres acabar tú allí! ¡A trabajar, gandul!

Arthur tomó una goma de borrar de su mesa de escritorio y la lanzó directa a la cabezota rubia de Francis, pero él ya se había refugiado detrás de la puerta de cristal que casi siempre los separaba.

* * *

Se agradecen críticas y comentarios :3


End file.
